


Olive Branch

by FastPacedFreeFall



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Can be taken as platonic Stucky or otherwise, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, mentions of the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastPacedFreeFall/pseuds/FastPacedFreeFall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve returns to his apartment to find that someone has left him a nostalgic gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olive Branch

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Valentine's day present for a tumblr friend, but I ended up liking it enough to post it here.

* * *

 

It's sitting in the middle of his bed when he walks in.

 

Steve almost doesn't notice it; the latest interplanetary threat has him so exhausted that he'd only bothered to change out of the top half of his uniform. He's all ready to flop down and sleep for the next eighteen hours, but landing his back right on the book has him scrabbling back up in an instant.

 

The leather cover is even worse off than he remembers; it's faded to a light, muddy brown, and much of the surface has peeled away in jagged strips.

 

_(It certainly hadn't looked like this when he handed it off, stone-faced and doing his best to control the tremble working its way up his hand.)_

 

Flipping through, he finds a familiar scrawl scratched across the pages, and it makes him smile. He's too tired to focus his eyes enough to read, but the rushed script sends a wave of nostalgia through him.

 

_(Even their time in the army hadn't ironed that out of Bucky. Every note, every report, conveyed in that chicken-scratch that made it clear the writer was in too much of a hurry to get moving again to bother with coherency.)_

 

He goes to set the journal down on his nightstand, because reading it will have to wait until he's not ready to collapse, and a slip of paper flutters out of its pages to the floor.

 

Picking it up, Steve finds an address, and the smile evolves to a full grin. Looks like Tony isn't the only one who'll skip the scheduled meeting tomorrow.

 

* * *

 


End file.
